This invention relates generally to a container display, primarily for use for advertising purposes, and specifically pertains to a unique type of display formed normally of an arcuate style container for holding a retail product, and incorporating a bracket that facilitates its mounting either to a flat wall or a corner between walls.
Obviously, advertising displays have been available in the art since the inception of the advertising concept itself. Metal or wood signs, or other forms of displays, depicting advertiser's products, have long been displayed promoting the marketing and sales of merchandise. Metal signs, depicting beer, soda, and other types of beverages, in addition to seeds, or other granular merchandise, have long been fastened to any available free space and which provides ready publication and display for the promotion and sale of such merchandise.
The current invention, on the other hand, takes the concept a step further, and attempts to provide three dimensional imaging to such displays, by configuring the beverage or product container into the arcuate form, and then incorporate one or more hanger brackets proximate its back surface to facilitate the attachment of the display either to a flat wall, or at a corner between walls, providing a unique depth perceived product display, as distinct from the planar type of advertising signage previously available in the art.